leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold efficiency
The Gold efficiency of an item tells you how much stats it provides for its price (gold cost). This is a theoretical value with no direct game impact, used mainly to compare items. A base gold value for each stat has to be defined in order to calculate gold efficiency. This is a form of "theory-crafting" because gold value is not a part of the game's rules; the number has to be derived from the prices of in-game items (see below). Gold efficiency is then the ratio of the item's theoretical gold value to its actual in-game price. In general the theoretical gold efficiency is most useful for comparing items' relative, theoretical values. The "real" value of an item during an actual game is influenced by many other factors that are not easily modeled (in terms of gold or otherwise). Calculating Gold Efficiency The formula for the gold efficiency of an item (as a percentage figure) is simple: \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{\rm Gold\ efficiency}= \times 100 The difficulty is in determining the gold value given the stats on the item. It is done by using the price of "reference items" (see next section). If the item has passive or active effects they are only taken into account if they provide stats with a gold value (e.g. if an item's effect added a temporary flat movement speed, the gold value of this effect could be determined, because there is a reference value for movement speed). See the next section for how the base gold value of various stats is derived from "reference items". The item price is simply the price from the in-game shop. Since gold efficiency is usually given as a percentage value, we have to multiply the ratio by 100. An item is said to be gold efficient if its gold efficiency is at least 100%. Usually, items that are less than 100% gold efficient have other (passive or active) effects that are not taken into account when determining their gold value. This then results in a theoretical gold deficit in the item's value; in those cases, the items passive or active effects usually make up for the deficit. Base Statistic Prices The values assigned to stats are not measures of the effectiveness ''of those stats. They are simply base values meant to be used in determining the theoretical value of other items (or effects that are not item-related, such as Dragon buffs or Runes). '''A stat's value is derived from the least expensive basic item that provides only that stat:' Life steal, lethality, magic penetration, on-hit damage, cooldown reduction, percent movement speed, and heal and shield power are not found isolated on any single item, so their values are calculated using the least expensive items that provide the stat: , , , , , and for each of the aforementioned stats respectively. Spell vamp (on an item) is currently only found on the non-static passive on , making its value incalculable. Item Statistics Basic Tier Items AD= |-|AP= |-|Armor= |-|MR= |-|Health= |-|Mana= |-|Hp5= |-|Mp5= |-|Crit= |-|AS= All items base efficiency The following table displays all the item base gold efficiencies (without considering passives and actives). Full item gold efficiencies (with passives) can be found on the respective items' pages. Item Cost Base Efficiency Trivia * Spell vamp used be a statistic available on items. It was valued at per percentage point before it was removed from . It is still available through passive. * The former values for MP5 and HP5 were and respectively. Flat MP5 is available on , and flat HP5 is still available on items like and . * The snowball item begins with a very low gold efficiency, but upon reaching maximum stacks has one of the best possible in the game. * has no gold efficiency cap with or because they infinitely increase their health, which will scale Health regeneration. ** A also has no gold efficiency cap with or . de:Goldeffizienz es:Eficiencia de oro ru:Gold efficiency Category:Gameplay elements